The Lost Planet (Teaser)
by HFI.hunhanfanfictionindonesia
Summary: Sebuah pengkhianatan dan acara Bunuh diri membuatnya tersesat ke tempat yang tidak ia ke tahui. HunHan, KrisHan, KrisBaek
1. Teaser

Title : The Lost Planet

Author : Xoluhan_90

Cast :  
\- Lu Han  
\- Oh Se Hun  
\- Wu Yi Fan  
Other Cast :  
\- Choi Si Won  
\- Cho Kyu Hyun  
\- Byun Baek Hyun

Rating : 17+

Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance

Happy Reading

Author Pov

"LUHANN"

Panggil seseorang begitu lantang menghentikan acara mari-masuk-kelas-sebelum-bel-masuk orang yang dipanggil luhan tadi. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya.  
"eo, Baekhyun sunbae? waegeura?" tanya Luhan dengan membungkukan badannya sopan sebelumnya.  
Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak jika kalian melihatnya baik-baik, justru senyumnya terlihat seperti senyum mengejek, melihat kesopanan hoobae di hadapannya ini.  
'Pantas Wufan menyukainya' geram Baekhyun sangat pelan.

"Eungg sunbae ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan lagi mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang melamun.  
"Ani aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perintah ketua osis.." ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit menkankan nada bicaranya saat mengucapkan Ketua Osis.  
Luhan ber-oh-ria. "Memangnya Kris sunbae bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.  
"Hm Kris bilang sepulang sekolah, kau pulanglah duluan ia ada pertandingan sepak bola sepulang sekolah nanti" jawab Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya.  
"O-oh baik lah" Jawab Luhan.  
Dan dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun, mengucapkan ia duluan saja pun tidak. Luhan hanya menatap miris sunbae sekaligus anggota osis paling populer seantero sekolah itu.  
Luhan pun memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya kekelas karna ia akan ada pelajaran sejarah, Siwon sonsangnim pasti marah jika ia telat.

SKIP

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan gontai. Ia baru saja melewatkan pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan di sekolahnya. Dan saat mengingat sesuatu moodnya bertambah buruk.  
Mengingat Kris tidak akan mengantarnya seperti dua hari belakangan ini Kris jarang mengantarnya pulang lagi. Dengan alasan sama jika tidak Latihan untuk pertandingan pasti ia akan Bertanding. Karena Kris tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang terpaksa ia langkahkan kakinya menuju halte yang berada tidak jauh di sekolahnya.  
Didudukannya tubuhnya di kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Mengayunkan kakinya dengan kepala tertunduk, entahlah akhir-akhir ini ia merasa lelah sekali.

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Luhan mendongakan kembali kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang berada di bahunya itu.

"Eo Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat lemas sekal?"  
"Nan gwenchana hanya sedikit lelah" ucap Luhan jujur sambil menyematkan senyumnya.  
Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.  
"Kau tidak bersama Kris? Tumben sekali" ujar Kyuhyun pada Luhan yang heran dengan Luhan, bisanya jika di suatu tempat terdapat Luhan maka pasti ada Kris di dekatnya. Setahu Kyuhyun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Luhan heran tidak biasanya Luhan menjadi pendiam biasanya Luhan selalu berisik.  
Suasana hening untuk sesaat sampai Luhan kembali mendongakkan kembali kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun risih mendapatkan tatapan anak rusa yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.  
"Hyung sudah selesai bertandingnya?" Tanya Luhan.  
"Bertanding? Apa maksudmu? tanya Kyuhyun balik dan ikut kebingungan.  
Luhan teringat jika Kyuhyun sunbaenya itu satu klub dengan Kris. Jika klub sepak bola ada pertandingan otomatis Kyuhyun pun ikut, bodoh jika Kyuhyun yang sangat hebat menjadi penyerang handal tidak di izinkan bertanding. Kecuali ia cidera. Luhan menatap Kyuhyun lagi dari bawah hingga atas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia cidera.

"B-bukankah klub sepak bola ada pertandingan hari ini setelah pulang sekolah?"  
"Luhan, untuk minggu ini kami tidak memiliki jadwal bertanding dengan sekolah manapun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan hari ini ada pertandingan?" Tanay Kyuhyun.  
"Baekhyun sunbaa" Gumam Luhan.

Kyuhyun menatap Luhan miris, ia tahu Baekhyun tidak menyukai Luhan, kasihan sekali Luhan dikerjai Baekhyun. Batin Kyuhyun.  
"Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, aku tidak sempat menyapanya ia terlihat terburu-buru ke ruang osis" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Luhan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Luhan.  
Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru.  
"Ya! kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kyuhyun, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari mengejar Luhan yang mulai jauh.

Luhan berlari menaiki tangga dengan terburu ia ingin segera sampa ke lantai tiga. Ia mulai berpikir negative, apa maksud Baekhyun memboonginya dengan membawa-bawa nama Kris. Tak terasa ia telah sampai lantai tiga lebih tepatnya di depan pintu ruang Osis.  
"Eungghhh krisshh lebih cepathh ahh ahh"  
Luhan membulatkan matanya.  
Bukankah yang ia dengar barusan suara sunbaenya Baekhyun. Perlahan ia semakin mendekat dan dengan gemetar ia meraih knop pintu.  
Pintu terbuka ia mata rusanya semakin membulat. Dan dengan tiba-iba saja pandangannya gelap.

Other Side

Kyuhyun melajukan larinya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun yang notabenenya seorang pemain bola ia pun bisa menyusul Luhan. Dari ia terus mengikuti arah kakinya.

Dan memelankan jalannya ketika sampai di ruang osis ia mendekat kearah Luhan yang gemetar meraih gagang pintu di hadapannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya mendengar suara samar-samar dari dalam ruangan osis tersebut. Ia tidak merasa kaget sedikitpun karna ia tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana bahkan ia sering melihat adegan-adegan dewasa di smarphonenya.  
Ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya melihat Luhan yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya menutup mata Luhan. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikan tubuh Luhan dan memelukanya.

Dan terjadilah gesekan lantai dengan sepatu Luhan yang mengintrupsi kedua orang yang tengah beradegan panas di dalam. Dengan Kris yang menunggangi Baekhyun yang sedang berpegangan pada meja.

Baekhyun dan Kris menatap kaget orang yang ada di depan pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap benci, kepada dua orang yang sedang berpakaian di dalam. Pasalnya Kris sahabat baiknya telah menyianyiakan Luhan yang dulu ia pernah menyukainya. Ia dan Kris bertanding berebut dan pada akhirnya ia mengalah membiarkan Kris yang akan memiliki Luhan. Setelah mendengar ada desas desus Luhan menyukai Kris.  
Dan dengan brengseknya Kris bermain belakang.  
Luhan terdiam. Dengan airmata yang telah mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Luhan aku bisa jelaskan..." Ucapan Kris terhenti melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berlari menjauhi tempat laknat tersebut dengan cepat. Ia mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Ia berlari menaiki tangga yang menuju ke atap. Kyuhyun segera menyusul kepergia Luhan yang entah kemana.  
Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pagar pembatas di atap tersebut.

"Hiks appoyo.." Lirihnya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang sakit. Perlahan ia menaiki pagar pembatas tersebut dengan rasa sedikit gugup.  
Ia menggenggam kalung berbandul E pemberian ibunya di hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu sambil memejamkan matanya.

End

Gak deng :V

udah ye capek/? wkwkwk ini teaser jadi dikit aja, bukan prolog ye~  
bisa di bilang juga opening/? terima aja lah -3- yang penting komen, wajib, kudu, harus!  
Gak komen bener-bener di End-in. Limarius dah :3  
oh iya untuk saat ini *cielah* sehun belum aku keluarin karna keluarnya sehun harus besok T-T

RCL ya :3


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome

Title : The Lost Planet

Author : a href=" . "Xoluhan_90/a

Cast :

*Luhan

*Sehun

*Wu Yi Fan

*Byun Baek Hyun

Other Cast :

*Cho Kyu Hyun

Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy

Rating : T nyerempet M

Before :

Xi Lu Han, murid kelas 9A SM Senior High School, memiliki kepribadian sopan, ceria dan ramah, sangat beruntung bukan. Tapi tidak dengan kisah cintanya. Siapa kira, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris sang ketua osis telah bermain belakang dengan sesama anggota osis yang menyandang gelar Uke idaman, Byun Baek Hyun yang notabenenya menyukai Kris, sempat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris tiga hari yang lalu tapi di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Kris dengan alasan ia telah memiliki Luhan. Baekhyun kenal siapa Luhan perasaan tidak senangpun muncul, samapi keesokan harinya ia meminta temannya Sungmin untuk mengatakan bahwa klub sepak bola ada pertandingan, yang seharusnya Kris mengantar Luhan pulang tapi dengan kecewanya Luhan harus naik angkutan umum. Baekhyun telah merencanakan ini semua sebelumnya, ia berniat memancing Kris dengan tubuhnya, samapi Kris benar-benar melanggar janjinya lima bulan yang lalu saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Setelah kejadian di tersebut Kris tidak menghubungi Luhan seharian membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan rindunya.

Keesokan harinyapun sama Luhan harus pulang sendiri karena Baekhyun dan Kris telah sepakat untuk melakukan perbuatan yang kemarin telah mereka lakukan dan membohongi Luhan. Sampai kebohongan Baekhyun terungkap berkat Kyuhyun sunbaenya yang juga anggota klub sepak bola, dengan berbagai macam perasaan negatif ia bermaksud menemui Baekhyun menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia dibohongi, beberapa pikiran negatif yang ia pikirkan tadi terjadi, Kris sedang menunggangi Baekhyun, Dengan airmata yang mengalir derasnya setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia menginjakkan kakinya ke atap sekolah dan menaiki pagar pembatas. Mungiin ini keputusan yang terbaik, pikirnya.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan Luhan?

Happy Reading

"Hikss untuk apa aku hidup, orang yang menjadi semngataku justru menyakitiku" luhan kembali menaiki pagar pembatas ke tiga, yang mana pagar pembatas tersebut memiliki empat baris. Luhan kembali menggenggam kalung berbandul E itu lagi.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Suara langkah kaki yang sangat keras mengalihkan pandangan perhatian Luhan. Luhan tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika menengok kebelakang dan ia terjatuh dari pagar pembatas.

Drap

"Hoshh soshh" nafas Kyuhyun tersengal setelah berlari menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga. Ia mengedarkan pengelihatannya mencari sosok orang yang ia cari namun nihil. Tak ada seorangpun di atap tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Other side

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Entah kemana suaranya ia ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya dengan menggenggam kalung pemberian ibunya itu dan mengucapkan perpisahan di dalam batinnya.

'Selamat tinggal eomma, appa...'

Dan detik berikutnya tiba-tiba saja terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

Drap

Nafas Kris ikut tak beraturan setelah ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang osis.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Kris pun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membungkuk dan bertumpu pada lutut.

Ia menarik kerah baju Kris dan mendorong Kris kedinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Kyuhyun yang kini diselimuti amarah. Kris hanya tertunduk diam.

"Jawab! Aku merelakannya untuk bahagia denganmu, tapi sekarang kau berani sekali melanggar janji mu dulu huh! Apa maumu huh! Bajingan!"

"Maaf"

Hanya kata itulah yang mewakili semua jawaban dari pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia tau ini salah dirinya yang tak pernah memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang ia perbuat.

"Apa? Maaf?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Kau pikir kata maaf darimu cukup untuk membuat kesalahan bodohmu termaafkan ?!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkan yang di paksakan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak memukul Kris sampai sebelum tangan seseorang menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Kyuhyun melirik sang empunya tangan. Menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menahan lengannya. "Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon" pinta Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih dan menghempaskan kasar tangannya dari cengkraman Baekhyun. Jangan beraninya kau menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu. Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Pria jalang" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Dan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan kirinya pada kerah baju Kris.

"Kau harus mencari Luhan, aku tidak menemukannya di sini, jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan, kalian berdua yang akan aku jadikan tersangka, ingat itu" pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat keduannya terenyuh.

Kris pun berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun ia pergi begitu saja, untuk mencari Luhan. Ia akan jadi orang terbodoh jika Luhan sampai terluka.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Ia membuat Luhannya kecewa.

Skip

Nafas terengah. Tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Lelah. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu di mana ia kehilangan jejak Luhan. Ia terus mencari Luhan selama itu.

Menyerah. Ia terduduk di aspal jalanan yang kini terasa dingin karena hari ini sudah malam. Ia lelah.

"Aku payah" gumamnya lirih.

Sedangkan tak jau dari tempat Kyuhyun berada, seseorang yang menyakiti Luhan diam di dalam mobil sportnya menatap sahabatnya Kyuhyun. 'Ini semua salahku' batin Kris.

Skip

"APA?!" Teriak yeoja berkepala tiga menggema di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Mianhae saya tidak bisa menemukan putramu ahjumma"

Flashback

Kyuhyun yang lelah kembali berdiri ia sekuat tenaga menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kakinya sangat lelah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kediaman keluarga Xi.

Ia berniat akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Dari masalah yang Luhan hadapi sampai ia mendapati Luhan telah hilang.

Back to the story

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Putraku, Luhanku kemana?" tanya nyonya Xi bergetar.

"Luhan di sakiti kekasihnya ahjumma, tadi saya bertemu Luhan di dekat halte bus. Saya hendak menenaninya menunggu bus. Dia bertanya tentang pertandingan yang melibatkan kekasihnya, dan dia berlari ke ruang osis dan mendapatkan kekasihnya bercumbu dengan wakil osis ahjumma..." Kyuhyun memasang raut menyesal sambil memberi jenak pada ceritanya.

"Dia menangis kemudian berlari ke atap, saya dan Kris mengejarnya namun saya tidak menemukan Luhan di atap, saya juga sudah mencarinya ketempat yang biasa Luhan datangi tapi tetap saya tak menemukannya" sementara Kyuhyun menjelaskan, umma Luhan telah membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan isakan putra satu-satunya, putra kesayangannya hilang.

Skip

Sekolah SM Senior High School di penuhi beberapa mobil polisi. Lumayan banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang untuk menyiapkan peralatan pencarian seseorang. Ya, untuk mencari Luhan. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai menjelaskan nyonya Xi langsung menghubungi kantor polisi untuk mencari putranya.

Hanya untuk mencari seseorang mengapa banyak polisi? Ya bagaimanapun juga keluarga Xi salah satu keluarga terpandang di Korea. Keluarga Xi adalah keluarga terkaya ke 4 di Korea.

Beberapa polisi telah menjalankan tugas masing-masing beberapa berpencar mengunjungi tempat yang sering Luhan datangi secara bersamaan. Bahkan beberapa polisi membawa anjing untuk melaca jejak Luhan. Tak jarang juga berdatangan orang-orang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Another Side

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang namja tinggi bertelinga sangat lebar pada tabib yang sedang memeriksa keadaan sorang namja bersurai caramel yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Sang tabib berbalik dan tersenyum manis, "Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya pingsan dan sedikit mengalami shock, tapi tenang saja dia baik-baik saja" ucapnya menjelaskan keadaan makhluk yang berasal dari bumi itu. Yang di jawab anggukan dari namja tiang tadi.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa dia didatangkan kemari?" tanya tabib. Sang namja tiang yang sebenarnya bernama Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya.

"Pangeran Oh yang memintaku untuk menjemput anak ini" jawabnya sambil memperhatikan namja bersurai caramel yang tengah tertidur -atau pingsan lebih tepatnya- dengan wajah damai.

Tabib itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah sepertinya tugasku sydah selesai, aku harus pulang, Jika ia sudah sadarkan diri segera panggil aku, aku akan memeriksanya lagi nanti, setelah ia siuman." ucapnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Chan Yeol.

TBC yo~

Annyeong author absurd is back :3

Apa kabar? Semoga baik amin, ini FF The Lost Planet Chapter 1, belum ada sehun dong B| Sengaja dong B|

Sekalian Big Thanks To 2 orang yang udah mau review :')

dearmykrishan : nggak janji ya, soalnya aku nggak terlalu suka krishan, hole luhan umma untuk tongkat hunnie appa /plak/ frontal banget T-T tapi makasih loh yah udah mau review muahmuah jangan kapok mampir ke sini ok :*

Lieya EL : maaf lama ya ini udah update :') nggak tau ini udah keren apa belum aku masih baru huweee T^T *peluk luhan umma /? makasih ya udah review ff gak jelas ini, jangan kapok mampir ke sini ya :*


End file.
